


Day 9: Got me Wrapped Up in your Touch.

by lilmuggle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, Condoms, Day Off, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Handcuffs, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, My First Smut, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, not really they use a scarf but same purpose, rimjob, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmuggle/pseuds/lilmuggle
Summary: “Always ready I see, Styles,” Louis teased,  “What is the scarf for? You’re going to tie my hands?”“You’re so goddamn impatient, I could use it to shut your mouth but I have something else in mind."





	

"Morning, Lou," said Harry as he handed Louis a warm cup of Yorkshire Tea.  
  
"Morning," mumbled Louis with his eyes still closed.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"6:30, we better get going.  I already packed the essentials, it's only a day after all," said Harry as he walked into their en-suite.  
  
"Wait, what? Where are we going?"  
  
"Lou, I told you. We're going to my mother's for the day since her birthday is coming and we both will be busy by then, and if she doesn't see the kids for another week she might as well kill me and bury my body where no one else will find me."  
  
"Right... Right, I forgot,” said Louis as he got up and slowly drank his tea.

Then they both started making the bed each one from their respective sides.

“Hey, I really liked it yesterday, think we could repeat it sometime?” said Louis shyly as he stretched himself with his hands in the air.

Harry smirked.

“Anytime babe,” he said as he walked around the bed to get to Louis. “Just try not to stress yourself out so much at work, you’re doing great and today we’re just going to relax with the kids, my mum and Robin.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ tiny waist and started kissing his neck.  

As he hugged him tighter, Louis felt Harry’s morning wood when he pressed harder against his ass, provoking a high-pitched moan to come out of Louis mouth as his own morning wood was getting fuller. Louis started moving backwards and Harry responded thrusting his hips into Louis’ rhythmically and growing in intensity by the minute when both of them began to hear some distant giggles coming from the end of the corridor.

“Fuck,” groaned Harry, frustrated as he put some space between them.

“I can’t believe they’re already up,” said Louis as he completely let go of Harry’s hold, missing the intimate contact with his husband immediately.

“Don’t worry I will start to dress them and get them ready, you can take a shower meanwhile. We have to go in a while anyway,” Said Harry, pecking Louis one last time.

Louis started undressing himself from his sleeping clothes, already in the bathroom, as he let the shower run for a few minutes as the warm water to start falling before he got in. When he did, he closed his eyes feeling every single drop of warm water fall and run through his body.

The warm and wet atmosphere created inside the shower certainly didn’t help to get his semi down.  In fact, it was getting fuller by the minute as he started thinking about all the things Harry and him had been doing in the past few days and the things they had yet to do. All the images decided to join in his imagination, which was getting even bigger than usual lately.

He couldn’t help himself when he took his right hand and grabbed his penis firmly and hard, exactly the way he liked it.   He started stroking his shaft slowly as he imagined Harry on his knees teasing him with his tongue until he covered Louis’ shaft completely with his warm and moist mouth.

Louis continued stroking rhythmically and teasing himself, rubbing his thumb over his head occasionally leaving some breathy moans out of his mouth.

When his breathing started becoming more frantic he stopped right at the edge of reaching climax.  He groaned at the loss of touch and started working himself up again.  Stroking, tugging, rubbing and letting soft moans escape through his lips, he finally let go.  He felt himself shoot the white stripes of his orgasm against the tiles on the walls.

Catching his breath, he thought, he should definitely try that with Harry at some point.  He turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and began drying his body off.  He felt calm and sated as he dressed himself up to go and help Harry get the kids ready downstairs.

“Isabella, please, you need to eat some fruit before we go,” said Harry hopelessly.  There was no way he could make her eat fruit, as much as he tried she always refused.

“No, I don’t like apples!”

“You don’t like any fruit,” Harry said,  frustrated as he finished feeding George. “You’re just like your father.”

“Izzy, love, you know I don’t like fruit either but you know that if you don’t eat it you won't grow up, and you don’t want to stay that size forever, do you?” Louis entered the kitchen, the rasp of his voice catching Harry’s attention, as he started to make himself a bowl of cereal.

“Yeah, I want to be as tall as Daddy, so I can reach the cookie cabinet.”

“Then do me a favour and eat at least half the apple, Daddy even cut it up for you and put cinnamon on top of it, it can’t be that bad,” said Louis as he handed a piece to Isabella. “Even George here likes it.”

Isabella then gave up and started to eat the apple.

 _“Thank you,”_ mouthed Harry to Louis.

Louis answered by pecking him quickly on the lips and grabbing George out of the high chair.

“Oh! Now it all makes sense!” exclaimed Isabella with surprise as if she had just discovered the truth to a never-ending conspiracy.

“What makes sense, love?” asked Louis with George perched up on his hips.

“That’s why you’re smaller than Daddy, you don’t eat fruit!” said Isabella excitedly.

Harry snorted and started to laugh at Louis’ stone face, who glared at him, mildly annoyed at the current joke. Louis then walked out of the kitchen with George, dramatically, to change his diaper.  He could hear Harry’s laughter increase downstairs.

 

\---.----.----

 

After an almost one hour drive they finally arrived to Anne and Robin’s house. She was already waiting for them in the doorstep.

“Grandmaaaa! “ said Isabella excitedly as she energetically ran out of the car to hug her grandmother.  Clearly, the nap she and George had taken on the trip might have been a bad idea, since they were now both loud and non-stop.

“Izzy! Georgie!” exclaimed Anne as she ran to hug her grandchildren. Robin stood on the porch drinking a warm cup of tea, watching the sweet scene in front of him.

“Hello, mum. How have you been?” said Harry as he hugged his mother, who had the kids on each leg, barely letting her move to greet her son and hug him strongly.

“I’m good, love! How’s is the writing for the new book going?”  Anne touched his cheek with her free hand.

“It’s going great, yeah,” said Harry, smiling at her.

“Hi Anne. The kids are definitely not going to let you go today.” said Louis as he grabbed the few backpacks and bags they had brought with them since they were staying for one day and one night.

“Hey Louis! You look so nice! How’s work going? Heard you’ve been doing really good.”

“Well, yeah I’ve been doing great, bit stressful but worth it, “ said Louis giving the _typical Tommo smile_ as Harry once called it when they first met.

“Hey buddies would you like to join me and eat some of grandma’s cookies, she didn’t let me taste any until you guys arrived,” said Robin to Isabella and George as they all went inside for a cuppa to start the day at Grandma’s.

 

\----.-----.----

 

“So since it’s the annual Holmes Chapel fair I was thinking maybe Robin and I could take the kids and also there’s this new movie on the cinema and Gemma won some tickets at a raffle at the farmer’s market but since it is for kids she gave them to us and I thought we could give you two a day off...” Anne rambled, as she drank tea in the kitchen with Harry and Louis, sitting around the kitchen island.  Meanwhile, Robin was playing with the kids in the living room.

“Mum you don’t really have to.”

“Yeah they can be a lot sometimes and we don’t want them to cause any trouble or anything,” said Louis, agreeing with Harry, they hadn’t expected this when they came here.

“Oh, please, you two! Harry, I raised you and Gemma pretty much by myself.  And yes, you were unstoppable once you started to grow up, and I may not be as young as I used to be, but I think I can handle my grandson and my granddaughter on a sugar rush at the fair.  Besides,  I won’t be alone, Robin will be with me.”

 

\---.---.---

 

“I can’t believe we have a house for ourselves, it’s been so long since that last happened.“ Louis as he sat on the living room couch after eating the lunch Harry had cooked in her mum’s kitchen as soon as she and Robin had went out with the kids. “You think Ziggy and Zuko are doing fine? We both know what happened last time we left Niall at home taking care of them,” asked Louis, as flashbacks of last time went through his mind.  Niall had been worried and panicked  because he accidentally let Zuko eat a mini chocolate bar and Ziggy had hidden so well in the house he thought she had ran away.

“Yeah, don’t worry he sent me a message earlier and said he was doing well so far.” Harry sat down next to Louis and cuddled him so his head was resting on Louis’ shoulder and his legs were on top of Louis’ that were propped on the table.

Harry suggested that they watch a gay themed movie he had read a review about last week. Louis was, agreed as he too had heard about that movie.

Louis wasn’t paying much attention to the movie until the sex scenes started. He noticed how the protagonists bodies intertwined perfectly and how in sync they were and was wondering whether that chemistry continued behind the scenes or not when he felt Harry fidget slightly.  Harry moved then, turning  his head up to Louis’ neck, giving him small pecks that soon turned into rough kisses, hard nibbling and sucking at Louis’ neck, leaving a trail of hickeys behind him.

Louis could feel his blood rush to the lower part of his body as Harry started to kiss his collarbones and then back up to his lips. It started slow and mellow, like it usually did with Harry, it was nothing new, they always started that way and had grown accustomed to it, then the kiss rushed, hard and filled with passion where Louis put his hand on Harry’s thigh and grabbed him to pull him closer almost laying on top of him.

Then, it suddenly stopped. Harry bit Louis’ bottom lip as they breathed into each other’s mouths. Harry suddenly got up to go to the kitchen and asked Louis if he wanted some popcorn, leaving a confused and mostly horny Louis on the couch in the living room with a boring movie playing in the background, that no one was watching anymore.

This had to be a joke. Harry knew how much that frustrated him.

Louis got up and went to the kitchen to find Harry searching the cabinets until he found some popcorn and put it in the microwave. Louis had really thought he was kidding for a moment but it certainly didn’t look like it.

“What the fuck was that?!” said Louis with annoyance.

“What was what?” asked Harry playing innocent and trying not to acknowledge Louis’ notorious bulge as he faced the microwave.

“You know _exactly_ what I mean,” said Louis putting emphasis on the word ‘exactly’.

“Mmm no, I really don’t,” said Harry using all of his will to not turn around and enjoy Louis’ face at that moment.

“I hate you so much.”  Louis half whispered as he went to the refrigerator to get some cold water,  He definitely needed something to cool himself down with and he really didn’t feel like taking a shower right now.

He drank some ice cold water and then closed the door.

It was in that moment that he felt Harry’s hands around his waist and pressing his hard on against Louis ass, taking him by surprise as he was slowly pressed against the kitchen wall. Louis put his hands against it.

“Does this remind you of any recent events, Louis?” asked Harry, really close to his ear.

“What?” asked Louis in a haze, caused by the erection that was nowhere near gone.

“This morning we were in this exact same position” said Harry in a lust filled deep voice. “We were really close to getting off. But you’re always so fucking selfish,” he said, holding Louis closer to him.

“Why?” asked Louis, pressing harder back against Harry’s front.

  
“The walls are paper thin sometimes, you know,” said Harry as he remembered going upstairs to grab some socks and shoes for the trip and listening to Louis moaning through the walls.

Then it clicked. Louis had his eyes wide open now.  Harry had heard him that morning jerking off in the shower and he was not happy about it.

“Harry…” Louis attempted to say, while a blush crept up to his cheeks.  He was cut off by Harry.

“You got to cum this morning and I was left with a massive hard on and yet you get mad when I leave you in the middle of it, how dare you, Lou,” said Harry, as he turned Louis around to take a look at his rosy blushing cheeks and his watery blue eyes, hazed from how Harry made him.

Harry looked at Louis’ pink lips and caressed across them with his thumb, making Louis shiver slightly as his breath hitched. Harry grabbed him by his ass with his other hand and pulled him closer.

“Now I’m not letting you escape from me.” said Harry in a deep raspy voice. Louis felt all his blood rush to the center of his body, he could feel his knees weaken at Harry’s words.

Louis stood on the tip of his toes to kiss Harry fervently who responded equally rough to the kiss and ran his hands lower to Louis’ thighs until he grabbed them underneath making Louis jump a little bit so Harry could hold Louis by his hips and carry him. Harry moved his hands up again to cup Louis’ dressed ass cheeks, deepening their kiss and their proximity to one another.

Louis grabbed the hem of Harry’s shirt and helped him get it off as he ran his hands through Harry’s tattooed torso and clawing his nails over his sparrows at the same time he bit Harry’s bottom lip. He wanted Harry to know he too knew how to play this game, he could be rough too even at a disadvantaged position. This made Harry groan deeply as Louis scratched his fingers along Harry’s scalp and pulled at the hairs resting there, he knew Harry loved that.

“Let’s go to the room,” suggested Louis as he started kissing Harry behind his ear and then biting his earlobe softly, making Harry pull him even closer to him.

Harry held Louis, who put his legs around Harry’s waist to hold himself closer.

Harry internally thanked God that the guest room where they would be staying that night was on the first floor since he doubted he could carry Louis upstairs. He was getting old, he thought to himself humorously.

As soon as they got in the room, Harry let Louis fall from him slowly until Louis’ feet touched the floor. Louis immediately started unbuckling Harry’s tight pants, then taking his own shirt and jeans off, losing them somewhere on the room's floor.

“C'mere,” said Harry grabbing Louis’ face with both of his hands to give him a kiss filled with passion and love. Then Louis started kissing Harry’s neck again when he saw it. Harry looked over to the door they had just closed behind them and an idea clicked in his mind. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

“Wait.” said Harry, as he moved over to the backpacks they had brought with them and came back to Louis, who was standing in the middle of the room, a bit confused as he saw what Harry had in his hands. A scarf, a bottle of lube and a condom.

“Always ready I see, Styles,” Louis teased,  “What is the scarf for? You’re going to tie my hands?”

“You’re so goddamn impatient, I could use it to shut your mouth but I have something else in mind,” Harry snapped, leaving the lube and condom on top of the boudoir next to the door.

“Put your wrists together and don’t move.”  Louis did as told, deciding to see where Harry wanted to go with it.

“Good, now face the door,”  Harry demanded.

“What?” asked a confused, but intrigued Louis.

“Do it."

Harry grabbed the remaining fabric from the scarf now tied around Louis’ wrists and tied it to the hook that was hanging from the back of the door, leaving Louis with his hands up and pressed to the door.  His ass was sticking out, back bowed, as Harry had placed his feet further from the door so that only his hands and elbows were touching the smooth wooden surface.  

Harry then started to leave kisses from Louis’ neck all the way down his spine to the verge of Louis’ underwear, pulling them down and taking them off as he continued kissing until he reached Louis’ rim.

He used his hands to spread his cheeks apart and started to give him small pecks and shy licks from his cheeks to his rim and back and forth. The pecks soon turned into wet kisses and those licks escalated into putting his tongue inside Louis’ hole, trying to reach as far as he could, enjoying Louis’ high-pitched moans and heavy breaths as he kept on licking, kissing and sucking as if his life depended on it.

“ _Harry,_ ” moaned Louis, “ _Please._ ”

“Hmm” Harry knew what Louis wanted but he wasn’t going to give it to him just yet.

Harry pressed one of his fingers to Louis’ asshole and started to fuck him slowly in and out increasing his speed, until eventually he added two more.

Louis was feeling soaking wet from Harry’s mouth alone. He was squirming at every thrust from Harry's fingers and he thought he could come from that only, but he really wanted to do it with Harry’s cock inside, so as Harry continued fucking Louis with his fingers, in and out, Louis closed his eyes and tried to imagine Harry’s hot and warm dick inside of him and how good and heavy it would feel. He would be filled with Harry in so many ways.

Harry stood up, cleaning his chin with the back of his hand and grabbed the lube, rubbing his still clothed penis with his other hand.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Harry thought to himself as he took a step back to witness the scenario he had just created. Louis was balancing on his tiptoes and curving his back so his ass was sticking out as his hands straining under the firm hold of Harry’s scarf, joined it to the hook on the door.

“ _Harry,”_ moaned Louis needily.  Harry was taking way too long and it was only making him more desperate to come.

Harry took his underwear off, rolled the condom on himself as he didn’t want to make a mess and put some lube on his cock with a few strokes. Then, he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist so he was holding him firmly around the middle and Louis’ feet were barely grazing the floor.  He used one of his hands to line his cock up with Louis’ entrance and then placed it back around Louis’ waist, all Harry could think about was Louis and how aroused this situation was making him feel. He was so glad they had carried on with the challenge.

He started slow, giving Louis a few moments to adjust and get used to the feeling.

“ _Fuck_ , Louis can feel so tight sometimes,” thought Harry, as he tried to stop himself from coming right at that moment, Louis felt so warm around him, and so overwhelmingly _tight_.

After a few more seconds he started to thrust slowly as he bent over Louis to kiss his upper back muscles. He felt them move from every increasing thrust were their hips met over and over again, harder and faster every time. Harry sucked and nibbled at Louis’ back and Louis lost himself in the pleasure he was feeling moaning and screaming  every time Harry hit his spot. Louis could feel as his pre-come was dripping down his untouched cock that was now a red color from the lack of contact. When Harry finally grabbed Louis’ sensitive shaft, he clenched his ass in response, making Harry groan and fail at the rhythm his hips had acquired.

“Harry, I-I’m gon..,” Harry increased the brutalness of his hips without letting Louis finish talking. Louis cried out as he came on Harry’s hand and on the floor, soon squirming at how sensitive his body was feeling.

Harry groaned against the sweaty skin of his back, “‘M close…”

Louis clenched his ass again, knowing it would drag Harry over the edge. Harry came with a loud deep moan as he touched Louis’ rosy nipples with one hand and his waist with the other one.

Louis was in a haze and could barely feel his legs as Harry, after a few minutes of catching his breath, untied his hands from the scarf and brought Louis to bed, laying him on his respective side.

Harry went to the bathroom to clean himself and to take the condom off, tie it and then throw it away. He wet a flannel and cleaned an already sleeping Louis. He then threw it somewhere in the room as he layed in bed and cuddled Louis and fell asleep.

 

\----.----.----

 

At 6:24 PM When they awoke after a short nap, they started talking about how they could barely remember how their life was before they met each other.

"You know, before I went to college I always heard people talk about this gay club down the road and I always had wanted to go but I was too young" said Harry as they were both laying in the guest room's bed side to side, since the kids would be sleeping on Harry's old bedroom. "So i thought since the kids are going to be with my mum and Robin pretty much all day and she wants to take them to the movies tonight, that we could go out for a bit."  
  
"Trying to relive the glory days, Styles?" said Louis, sitting in bed as best as he could since after their nap. He was feeling the soreness in his legs and ass.  
  
"C'mon, is not like we are that old, we can still go out and be wild." Harry maneuvered himself to his side with his head on his hand.    
"Okay, okay I'm in." Said Louis as he got up to the bathroom.  
  
"Mmm, where are you going?" Harry whined.  
  
"Better shower, I don't want to meet cute guys while wearing the aroma of 'Eau du recently shagged', " Louis said, while walking away towards the bathroom wiggling his ass on his way.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure, keep dreaming, boo, " Harry teased, yawning and stretching his arms and legs  
  
"So you're joining me or not?" Louis said, knowing the answer, as he turned  around already slipping inside the bathroom.

  
  
\------.-----.-----

  
The moment they stepped in the memories of the night they met flowed through their minds. The same loud music, an incredibly crowded place, they could have ended that night with anyone else and yet out of everyone else they stuck with each other from the moment their eyes met, Harry's cheeky smile and Louis' rosy cheeks from the alcohol. This was no different.  
  
They started drinking like they hadn't done since Isabelle and George came into their lives.

They were starting to feel a bit tipsy after a four shots and a couple of beers another married couple invited them to.

They danced to every song they could. Louis moving his hips to Harry’s front while dancing to some famous pop song. Then Harry throwing some ‘crazy shapes’ as Liam liked to call them, to some hip hop hit and Louis laughing non-stop as he tried to follow Harry’s choreography.

This really felt like the old days.

After some time, Harry announced he had to go for a wee, so Louis followed him, both of them stumbling to the bathroom.  Afterward, Harry went to clean his hands l and Louis sat next to him in in the sink. He was just about to say something when a loud moan interrupted him.

“Nngh, David, _please_ ,” a voice from inside one of the stalls moaned as another one answered in an even louder moan.

Louis and Harry looked at each other as they tried to hold their giggles.

After a few more moans there was silence, followed by the sound of trousers zipping and a few low whispers. Then the stall door opened revealing a flustered blonde kid who was barely eighteen with a strong bearded brunette behind him who was definitely in his mid-twenties.

The kid ran outside, keeping his head down as he blushed undoubtedly at the thought that two strangers had heard him getting off by another guy in the bathroom stalls. The  bearded man cleaned his hands calmly and then left Harry and Louis alone in the bathroom.

“Oh my god!” Harry and Louis said at the same time as they burst out laughing out loud at the younger guy’s face.

“You know what? Harry said, after they stopped laughing, hugging Louis and picking him up by his hips with Louis’ legs and arms around him, exactly the same way he had picked him up a few hours ago. “That gave me an idea” he murmured,  kissing Louis’ face and neck.

“Harry not here anyone could hear us,” Louis pleaded, feeling a bit less drunk than a few minutes ago.

“Trust me, you’re going to love it.”

Harry carried Louis to the farthest stall from the door and left Louis there.

“Harry, what the fuck?! Don’t you dare leave me hanging again!”

Then he heard Harry get into the next stall. He heard some rumbling and then saw as the toilet paper holder from his stall fell through the joining wall of the stall next door.  Leaving a smooth, wide, hole between the two stalls. Bending over, he could see Harry’s big hands hurriedly unzipping his tight jeans in search of some relief.

“Are you kidd-” Louis started.

“I’ve always heard there were gloryholes in here and since we’ve never tried it before.”  Harry’s voice was low and rough as Louis’ mind caught up with his body and he shoved his own pants down to his ankles, a hot rush of excitement coursing through his veins.  “I’ve never tried it so who better to try it than with my beloved spouse?” Harry finished with a smirk that Louis knew was there although he couldn’t see Harry’s face.

Louis gripped himself with a shaky hand, his cock already hard at the prospect of doing this. Here, in public, where anyone else could see or hear them, just like it happened with the couple before them. His knees nearly buckled when he heard Harry say, “So now shut up and put your dick in I want to give you a blowjob.”

Louis felt how his blood rushed to his center and couldn’t stop himself if he tried.  Not only was he incredibly turned on, he and Harry had agreed they were going to try new things, so.

“Okay but just remember we have to be at your mum’s by at least two if we want to sleep a few hours.”

“Yeah, Whatever” said Harry, as Louis put his stiff dick through the hole in the stall wall.

Anything else Louis was going to say was lost in his throat as Harry with, the hot wet heat of his mouth immediately shut him up and let Louis speechless.  

As Harry proceeded to give Louis a memorable blowjob that he would definitely not forget, Louis closed his eyes and felt everything else slip away, the only thing remaining was his spouse and this perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut and lengthy thing I've written so I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Also, I wanted to wish Jacky (dimpled-halo ) HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU FILTHY LARRIE!!!
> 
> And i can't forget of thanking Lisa (a-writerwrites) who helped me polish and beta this chapter. It couldn't have been possible without you !!!!
> 
> I'm Muggles-study-rainbows on Tumblr!!


End file.
